


Crimen y Castigo

by Danielle_Black88



Category: Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Black88/pseuds/Danielle_Black88
Summary: Después de una fuerte discusión con su hermano gemelo, Tony, Anthony corre a brazos del único hombre que puede estabilizar sus emociones de una manera... diferente.Max es todo lo que Anthony desea en un dominante. Y es el único por el cual se arrodillaría.Lo que ninguno de los se imaginaria es que, se les saldría de las manos.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Conociendo a Max

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nace gracias a un rol en donde estamos mi compañera quien hace de Max Martini y yo, quien hago de Anthony Stark.
> 
> El contexto es el que ya leyeron en el Summary, después de una discusión que mi personaje tuvo con su "hermano gemelo, Tony", este va a refugiarse a los brazos del único hombre que ha traído estabilidad a su mente y corazón. 
> 
> Cabe mencionar que mi Anthony esta basado en la versión de Superior Iron Man de los comics, o al menos ciertos aspectos de el, ya que no soy una experta, esto solo lo hago por diversión, mas que nada, y la persona que much@s han tomado para la "vida real" no es otro que David Gandy, mientras que con Max Martini es en realidad el actor, del cual tomamos tanto su nombre como su apariencia, ya que para, el es el Steve Rogers del universo 616, perfecto para mi Tony Stark. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten tanto leyéndolo como nosotras al escribirlo. 
> 
> Que este muy bien linduras!!! :D 
> 
> ***
> 
> Como ya se sabe, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, pero si el carácter de Max Martini, ese es TODO mio. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Dedicado a mi Max, eres hermosa Fer, ya te amo. Me encanta rolear contigo.

**Ficha del Personaje.**

**Nombre:** Max Martini

**Edad:** 45 años

**Especialidad:** Soldado de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses y dueño de La Siora.

**Descripción:** Después de retirarse de las fuerzas armadas condecorado y ya no siendo necesario para la guerra, Max vuelve a casa y se pone en contacto con Anthony, a quien conoció antes de irse ya que tenían una especie de relación, nada serio pero Max le guardaba cariño.

Anthony le ayuda a hacer algo nuevo y completamente diferente con su vida y así es como nace el lugar de La Siora. Donde hombres y mujeres por igual pueden, por el precio correcto, perderse en los placeres de la carne y el dolor, donde pueden vivir sus fantasías sin que sean juzgados por la gente del exterior.

En agradecimiento, Max le dice a Anthony que él tiene pase libre y que cuando quiera puede ir a visitarlo para hacer escenas de todo tipo. A Anthony le encanta la idea y sin dudarlo visita a Max cada que pueda y sus responsabilidades se lo permiten. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo Max dejo de saber nada de Anthony hasta que un día, el menos pensado, Anthony se pone en contacto con él. 


	2. Conociendo a Anthony E. Stark

**Ficha del Personaje.**

**Nombre:** Anthony Edward Stark

**Edad:** 33 años

**Especialidad:** Medico Cirujano Plástico

**Descripción:** Anthony no tuvo una vida fácil. Crecer en el seno de una familia que aunque acaudala era demasiado disfuncional. Su hermano, Tony, creció muy cerca de su madre, mientras que el creció mas cerca de Howard porque así el padre lo decidió. 

A Anthony se le fue dando demasiada responsabilidad desde pequeño. Cuidar de su hermano y su madre era una prioridad cuando Howard no estaba, así mismo, debía mantener las mejores calificaciones en la escuela y una vez graduado su padre le exigió estudiar medicina. 

Su padre tenia demasiadas ambiciones con respecto a su hijo mayor, aunque este solo lo fuera por unos minutos mas que Tony. Anthony debía estudiar y graduarse con honores para después entrar a trabajar al Hospital Sinaí, el cual era manejado por el mejor amigo y rival en negocios de Howard, Ivan Romanoff. 

Anthony obedecía todas las ordenes que le daba su padre, sin embargo hubo momentos de su vida en las cuales se le revelo. Una de ellas era que no se casaría con Natasha, pese haber estado enamorado de ella en secreto por años. La otra era que su hermano pudiera estudiar lo que el quisiera, sin la presión de su padre, de la misma manera en que el había sido forzado. Anthony seria lo mejor, pero Howard debía dejar en paz a Tony.

No conoció a Max en las mejores circunstancias, pero no se arrepiente. Anthony le guarda mucho cariño, pero jamas imagino lo que el futuro le deparaba a ambos. 


	3. Introducción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo se vera como Anthony toma la decisión de ir con Max.
> 
> Después de la pelea que tuvo con el ex de Tony, Steve Rogers, Anthony debe tomar serias medidas para que lo que paso entre su hermano gemelo y el, no se repita. 
> 
> Disfrútenlo!!!

Anthony se sentía como metido en un sueño. Después de que su hermano le dejara solo se quedó tirado en el suelo quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que harto se levantó y salió del quirófano. Camino cuan zombi, se dirigió al baño más cercano y se limpió la cara, se la tallo hasta que sintió escozor.

Pero el castigo no era suficiente… necesitaba algo más, pero no sabía que.

Saco una pequeña cajita de entre los pliegues de su bata médica. Algo que llevaba en caso de emergencias, o en este caso, de peleas con ex mejores amigos traidores. La abrió y se aplicó con cuidado el maquillaje para tapar el hematoma de su rostro. No podría hacer nada con la pequeña molestia de su espalda más que tomarse alguna pastilla, lo cual haría en cuanto pudiera.

Salió del baño y se dirigió con su tercer paciente, la pobre mujer ya le había esperado demasiado. Reviso su rostro vio el tacón y la programo para cirugía al día siguiente, mandándole un mensaje a Mark Sloan, quien era su segundo al mando en aquella área y quien se encargaba cuando él no estaba por cualquier razón o circunstancia.

Se dirigió posteriormente a con su segundo paciente, el hombre del pedazo de madera. Anthony por más que quisiera no podía recordar su nombre… en aquellos momentos muy apenas recordaba el suyo. Y procedió a operar. No debía, aquello era muy peligroso en su estado mental, pero se forzó a sí mismo. Él no era otro más que un perfeccionista y no le gustaba dejar cosas a medias.

De la niña se encargaría su hermano, estaba seguro y le mando un mensaje a Harry Osborn, para que la revisara ya que necesitaba evaluación de esa área. El mensaje lo dejo en la estación de enfermeras, estaba seguro que ellas también le avisarían a Tony de sus instrucciones y ambos irían a verla, después de todo la niña ya se había encariñado con él.

Por último y antes de abandonar el Hospital después de tan horrible día le mando un mensaje a Natasha.   
  
-No dejare mi trabajo pendiente, así que se lo pase al doctor Sloan, él se hará cargo. Yo tengo una emergencia en estos momentos y no puedo estar aquí. Nos vemos Nat.-

No le daría más explicaciones. Estaba enojado con ella y esperaba que ella captara el tono seco en su mensaje y no le contestara. Pero conociéndola lo haría, además de que no podía olvidar que era la Directora del jodido hospital.

***

Fue a cambiarse y se dio un baño rápido pero a conciencia. Ya sabía lo que haría a continuación. Salió del baño y se puso la ropa que traía. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y se dijo que primero iría a casa a cambiarse, no podía traer la misma ropa de dos días antes.

Max no se lo merecía. Tomando una decisión salió al estacionamiento, arranco su BMW y salió con rumbo a su casa. Había algo de tráfico por lo que se impaciento un poco más y cuando llego ya había anochecido todavía más, sin embargo eso no menguo sus ganas. Hoy tenía que ir a La Siora a como diera lugar.

Ignoro un par de mensajes de Howard, ahora no tenía tiempo para el anciano. Se encargaría de él y de los problemas de la familia después. Hoy ya estaba harto y le habían pasado una factura muy elevada. No quería saber nada de su familia.

No podía apagar su celular sin embargo, ya que el mismo estaba conectado a la línea que tenía para el Hospital. Solo esperaba que Sloan hiciera un buen trabajo. No quería pararse en ese lugar a menos que el infierno se desatara.

Sacudió su cabeza y procedió a cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones caqui azules y polera blanca, y sobre la misma un saco blanco. No llevaba ropa interior, no la necesitaba. De su ropa, la que llevaba puesta antes, saco la ropa interior de Nat y la puso en su cajón de trofeos. Cuando no estuviera tan enfadado con ella la admiraría más a detalle. La pieza era hermosa.

Volvió a tomar el celular y mando un mensaje a Max.

-Necesito verte Max… lamento que sea así de la nada, pero realmente te necesito Amo.- No quería sonar necesitado desde el inicio pero ¡que más daba! Era Max de quien estábamos hablando. Max, quien le ayudo durante mucho tiempo a centrarse cuando no podía encontrar a Tony.

Mientras Anthony había salvado a Tony de sí mismo, Max había salvado a Anthony de sus negros pensamientos. Estaría en deuda con Max por el resto de su vida. Prácticamente ambos hermanos estaban en deuda con él, solo que Tony no sabía nada al respecto y si por el fuera nunca lo averiguaría.

Solo recordar lo febril que el toque de Max le provocaba en su piel… podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Si… eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba castigo… castigo y perdón.

-Puede recibirme ¿verdad Amo?- Anthony ardía en nervios. Esperaba que Max le dijera que si para salir corriendo de su departamento y llegar a La Siora.


	4. Parte 1: Max

Su negocio había crecido considerablemente los últimos años, además de tener la mayoría de las citas abarrotadas. Se daba cuenta, gratamente para él, que las personas se sentían cada vez más necesitadas de afecto, uno que cambiaban sin dificultad por placer y vejación.

Cuando acabó el servicio militar realmente se sentía perdido. Después de ver tanta sangre y haber tomado tantas vidas con sus manos la idea de seguir viviendo no le gustaba... no podía.

Fueron días oscuros para él, llenos de alcohol y violencia, había noches que no podía dormir recordando sus días en el campo de batalla, de vez en cuando le zumbaban los oídos debido a las explosiones tan cercanas que lo hirieron y que, incluso, casi le quitan la vida. Había perdido a muchos ahí y, sinceramente, nada lo valía.

Cuando supo que ya no podía más con eso, se atrevió a pedir ayuda. No tenía nada que perder, o mejoraría o acabaría con todo su dolor, no había más. Para su suerte, Anthony Stark estuvo ahí para darle una mano. Lo cobijó cuando no tenía a nadie, era el único ser humano que lo había visto llorar por días enteros ininterrumpidamente, sin detenerse para comer o dormir, sólo se quedó con él, lo consoló y le dio un motivo para continuar. Surgió La Siora, un lugar donde hombres y mujeres podían ir a desahogarse de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Anthony: por medio del placer.

Con el tiempo aprendió a disfrutar su vida, no solo por el nuevo negocio, sino porque tuvo la oportunidad de ver su desgracia bajo otra perspectiva: si ya había sufrido por sus largos años de servicio, era justo continuar su vida en medio de placeres. El placer de comer lo que quisiera, de ver lo que quisiera, comprar, vender, tocar, experimentar, de ser aquel que podía proporcionarle a otra persona todas esas cosas y volverse rico en el proceso.

Mientras más éxito tenía, menos veía a Anthony, le agradecía y lo haría el resto de su vida pero tampoco era que le diera mucha importancia, es más, se sentía bien de no verlo porque eso significaba que se encontraba bien.

Justamente ese día pensaba en él antes de ir a La Siora cuando recibió su mensaje. No recordaba haberlo escuchado tan suplicante como en ese mensaje. Estaba en medio de la peor crisis, supuso. Soltó un suspiro y escribió:

“En 20 minutos en mi departamento, ya sabes lo que debes hacer”

Y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para recibirlo.


	5. Parte 2: Anthony

_-En 20 minutos en mi departamento, ya sabes lo que debes hacer-_

Suspiro aliviado y a la vez algo consternado. Aliviado porque Max lo recibiría. Consternado porque pensó que iría a La Siora. Y aunque Anthony quería visitar el lugar con las mismas ganas que un niño pequeño al zoo, sus necesidades eran mayores para ver a su Dominante.

Su Dominante…

Cuando Anthony conoció a Max Martini, jamás pensó que llegarían a donde estaban ahora. El, un exitoso cirujano plástico, mientras Max dirigía uno de los centros de placer más costosos de todo el país. Realmente habían hecho un gran recorrido.

Sin embargo en aquellos momentos lo importante es que Anthony vería a su Dom y el dejaría de ser quien era para convertirse, otra vez, en Sumiso. Y sumiso no tenía nombre. Su Dom, la última vez que lo vio dijo que aún no era merecedor de llamarlo de ninguna manera más que Esclavo o Sumiso. Así que eso era lo que Anthony estaba por ser nuevamente.

Sumiso sabía que estaba listo. Sabía la rutina una vez que entrara a los Dominios de su Señor. Soltó un jadeo. De solo pensar lo que Max le haría… quería masturbarse pero sabía que de aquí en adelante no podía tocarse ni darse placer hasta que su Amo Max se lo permitiera.

No había preparado su entrada. A su Amo le gustaba prepararlo. Poco lubricante y luego una fuerte y segura embestida, sin tiempo a prepararse ni tiempo para pedir misericordia. Tenía que recordar bien cuál era su palabra de seguridad…

-Si Amo.- Le contesto para después tomar, de uno de sus cajones, ocultos a la vista de curiosos y metiches, el lubricante que usaba para sí mismo. Uno que solo usaba cuando tenía ganas de complacerse masajeando su próstata.

Esperaba que Amo quisiera usarlo en el cuándo su castigo acabara. Esperaba que sí.

Sin más tomo un suspiro y tomo las llaves de su departamento, cerrando al salir. No volvería al menos hasta el domingo. Reviso que tuviera todo y volvió a montarse en su BMW. Ya había desperdiciado tiempo valioso y Max podría castigarlo todavía más severamente.

Llego poco antes de cumplirse los veinte minutos y toco el timbre. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de hacer esto? Pero ni tiempo se dio a responderse cuando la puerta se abrió y vio los hermosos ojos de Max, esos zafiros azules que siempre le llamaban cuan polilla a la luz.

“Amo…”, jadeo Anthony para abalanzarse hacia Max y besarlo… Grave error.


	6. Parte 3: Max

Comenzaba a preocuparse por Anthony, el hecho de citarlo en su departamento era para darle por lo menos algo de confort, no le gustaría terminar su sesión en La Siora, quería saber cuál era el motivo de pedirle verlo con tanta urgencia.

Terminó de acomodar todos los “juguetes” que usaría con él cuando, puntualmente, escuchó el timbre. Suspiró nuevamente y abrió. Increíblemente fue sorprendido con un beso de Anthony llamándole Amo. Frunció el ceño, lo introdujo al departamento tomándolo del cuello para después cerrar con llave y estrellarlo contra la pared, ejerciendo fuerza sobre el cuerpo contrario, impidiéndole la movilidad.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto?— le dedicó una mirada de ira— Que no se te olvide con quién estás tratando, yo soy tu amo, a quien sirves y complaces; no te confundas, ni siquiera te he dado un nombre, eres igual que un perro callejero — lo tomó de las solapas y lo llevó hasta su “sala de juegos” donde volvió a empujarlo.

—Quítate la ropa y cuando termines ponte de rodillas— le ordenó mientras se arremangaba la camisa y tomaba un fuete y un par de sogas.


	7. Parte 4: Anthony

Sabía que besarlo había sido tentar a su suerte, y no fue decepcionado. Max… no, su Amo inmediatamente reacciono como solo él sabía hacerlo y poner a Anthony en su lugar.

Soltó un jadeo al momento que la mano de su Amo se cerró en su cuello. Aun no comenzaban y Anthony ya se encontraba extasiado. Su Amo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Fue llevado a empujones y jalones al salón de juegos. Anthony lo recordaba, pero en el tiempo que no estuvo al parecer hubo cambios significativos. Como que se habían acomodado de diferente manera para darle más espacio a la habitación y que el amo pudiera moverse mejor, dedujo Anthony.

Entro casi cayendo al suelo para que después Amo le diera una orden. Desvestirse y quedarse de rodillas. Anthony estaba ya en séptimo cielo. Obtendría su castigo a como diera lugar.

Se quitó la ropa de la manera en la que Max le había enseñado y la doblo poniéndola en el piso cerca de la puerta. Aquí ya no era el Doctor Stark, no era Anthony Stark, ni siquiera era Anthony. Era un esclavo al servicio y complacencia de su amo. Existía solo para servir y darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Se hinco en el piso y espero instrucciones. Anthony no tenía permitido hablar hasta que su amo se lo ordenara o el mismo dijera su palabra de seguridad.


	8. Parte 5: Max

Verlo así de obediente siempre le encendía. Estando desnudo en el suelo, mirándolo suplicante, oh, Anthony sin duda había sido el único que lo provocaba de esa manera, que lo hacía desearlo desde el primer momento en que lo veía. Más aún, él era el único que le hacía sentir verdaderamente dominante, se sentía omnipotente y poderoso.

— ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?— preguntó con seriedad esperando que no la haya olvidado después de tanto tiempo.

Se quedó mirando el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Anthony y soltó un gruñido cuando vio la erección ajena sobresalir de entre sus piernas.

—Debería darte vergüenza presentarte ante mí en esa condición— dijo refiriéndose a su clara excitación— Eso me molesta pero, no te preocupes, te daré una lección que no se te va a olvidar en mucho tiempo, así que dime ¿Cuál fue tu error?— esperó su contestación y cuando la obtuvo le ordenó— Manos atrás— el pelinegro obedeció y él procedió a atarle las muñecas. Lo tomó del cabello y haló su cabeza para obligarlo a verlo, estirando su cuello con incomodidad pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

— Pide perdón por tu mal comportamiento— antes de dejarlo contestar golpeó con el fuete sus muslos, no lo lastimó ni dejó marca— Hazlo apropiadamente y no me hagas molestar más— lamió apenas su cuello percibiendo el temblor de su sumiso por el placer que comenzaba a proporcionarle— No te escucho— dijo más molesto para esta vez proporcionar un azote en el miembro del esclavo, igualmente sin lastimarlo o dejar marcas— Si no lo haces te quedarás aquí solo.


	9. Parte 6: Anthony

Anthony paso saliva mirando a su Amo con deseo y suplica. Estaba listo para arrastrarse por el piso si así Max se lo ordenaba. Se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho la primera pregunta, no porque no la esperaba, sino porque esa no era la que estaba esperando, sin embargo recordó que antes de empezar cualquier escena debían establecer que el Amo reconocía y confirmaba los límites del Sumiso mediante su palabra de seguridad.

“Superior.” Contesto como dejando salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, ya que poco a poco iba adentrándose a aquella parte de su cerebro donde cedía todo control al hombre frente a él.

Después le dijo que se sentía molesto por como Anthony mostraba su deseo, lo cual era correcto. Él no tenía derecho a sentir ninguna clase de placer si no era bajo las manos de su Amo y estaba dispuesto a aclarar el malentendido cuando vino la pregunta que si estaba esperando.

¿Que hizo mal?

“Yo…yo…”, de pronto a Anthony le falto el aire. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella mañana le robo el aliento.

Tony… él… el quirófano… Rogers… Natasha…

Ahogo un jadeo y contesto. “rompí mi juramento Amo.” Dijo con pena y dolor.

Pena por sí mismo.

Dolor al recordar a Tony darle la espalda y marcharse, para tal vez para nunca volver.

Hizo lo que su Amo le solicito y puso sus manos atrás, cuando sintió un jalón en su cuero cabelludo, y al momento siguiente se encontró con la mirada azul de su dominante.

Max le estaba dando una orden. “Perdón…”, lloriqueo apenas en un susurro, presa de sus emociones y del dolor cuando el fuete golpeo contra sus muslos. Sin embargo al parecer su Amo no le había escuchado, porque al momento siguiente el fuete cayo, pero esta vez en su miembro endurecido.

Soltando un jadeo más fuerte, contesto, “¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!”, para aquel momento ya tenía la respiración agitada y sin saberlo había lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.


	10. Parte 7: Max

Sonrió al escucharle suplicar por perdón y ver sus lágrimas rodar por las pálidas mejillas.

—Buen chico.

Soltó su cabello y golpeó la espalda ajena con el fuete. Sabía a qué juramento se refería así que ahora entendía un poco mejor la razón de tenerlo ahí tan repentinamente.

—Dado el caso, mereces una lección ejemplar— tomó sus muñecas atadas y lo incorporó de un movimiento, dirigiéndolo al "potro".

Antes de ordenarle algo más tomó las sogas que había escogido previamente y comenzó a atarle el torso de forma particular, esa que sabía le incomodaba más ya que no le daba libertad de nada.

En cuanto terminó le indicó recostarse boca abajo y dándole la espalda. Tomó una pañoleta negra y la colocó en sus ojos, privándolo de la vista y teniéndolo completamente a su merced.

—Vamos a repetir la lección hasta que no te queden ganas de volver a hacerlo— amenazó con voz dura y ronca. Tomó entonces una vara delgada pero firme de madera y la pasó por la espalda del sumiso para que supiera, a pesar de su ceguera temporal, lo que se avecinaba— Vas a contar cada golpe, sin sollozar y yo te ordenaré hasta donde detenerte. Si escucho un sólo quejido volveremos a empezar hasta que aprendas a obedecer de una vez por todas ¿Quedó claro?

En cuanto recibió la respuesta dio un contundente golpe en el trasero del sumiso con la Vara, dejando, está vez, una marca dolorosamente roja en la piel nívea de Anthony, despertándole un deseo insano de poseerlo.


	11. Parte 8: Anthony

Sintió a Max ponerlo de pie e ir hacia uno de los muebles del cual tomo una soga, delgada pero firme, sabía lo que venía y no pudo evitar una mueca. Odiaba el bondage pero era necesario, de lo contrario Anthony podría sentirse en la libertad de moverse y escapar.

Fue atado del pecho y sintió un poco de asfixia pese a que la soga no cortaba ninguna circulación respiratoria, ni siquiera se acercaba a su cuello. Lo que si sufrió fue su miembro, Max no tendría miramientos con él ni su excitación. Aquello también sirvió para que se calmara un poco.

La soga se ataba de tal manera que Anthony tenia los brazos en los costados, dejando su espalda y sus nalgas libres. Después fue posicionado en el potro dejando su trasero a la altura de su espalda. Anthony no pudo evitar un gemido. La piel del potro contra la carne desnuda de su cuerpo le dio un choque de temperaturas. El potro estaba frío.

Respirando agitadamente sintió a Max moverse para mostrarle una pañoleta negra, asintiendo dejo que su dominante la colocara sobre sus ojos, dejando su visión en la oscuridad. Aquello despertaría el resto de sus sentidos.

Por ultimo escucho un último cajón ser abierto y cerrado. En su espalda se paseó una vara de madera. El castigo sería terrible, pero eficiente.

“Si Amo,” contesto sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Esperaba realmente no quejarse o peor, gritar.

El primer golpe le tomó por sorpresa porque no tenía forma de ver nada. “Uno”, el aire abandono sus pulmones, mientras su pierna izquierda era golpeada. “Dos,” tomo aire de nuevo y esta vez fue su pierna derecha. “Tres”, la bar asubio hasta su trasero, “¡cuatro!” exclamo más fuerte cuando la vara alcanzo ambos cachetes. “Cinco”, su espalda baja fue el objetivo, “¡SEIS!” grito de dolor. Sin saberlo Max había alcanzado el lugar donde le había golpeado Rogers, que mientras no había hecho moretón la zona estaba delicada y Anthony no lo pudo evitar.

Oh Dios… ¿que había hecho?


	12. Parte 9: Max

Se deleitaba con el sonido que hacía la madera al estrellarse sobre la piel de Anthony, aunado a la voz contenida de este en cada conteo… oh, no podía haber nada mejor que eso. Sus pantalones le apretaban dolorosamente en la entrepierna, agregando más placer a esa escena insana y morbosa.

Escuchó el número cinco y comenzaba a jadear de excitación, por un momento había creído que su sumiso lograría soportar el castigo, lo que le haría darle un premio que sinceramente ansiaba darle pero ¡Ah! En el seis, era un claro grito de dolor.

—Tal parece que se te ha olvidado como obedecer, bien— sin aviso azotó el trasero ajeno con más fuerza provocando un gemido más fuerte de dolor— He dicho— dio otro golpe— que te quiero callado— un golpe más fue a parar a la zona que desconocía estaba lastimada. Sin embargo por aquel quejido se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, así que esta vez presionó la zona con la mano recibiendo otro quejido.

Ya le preguntaría después, así que decidió ignorar esa zona… por el momento. Se colocó frente a él y acarició su mentón con la Bara, dando golpecitos leves

—Empezarás de nuevo y si vuelves a quejarte, los golpes serán el menor de tus problemas. Eres mi juguete, pero si no puedes cumplir con esa simple función entonces te desecharé ¿Entendiste?

Al recibir la respuesta de nuevo volvió a su lugar detrás del hombre y volvió comenzar con los golpes, reiniciando la cuenta, excitándose aún no más con el evidente cambio de voz en el sumiso. Sabía que le dolía, estaba consciente pero se esforzaba aún más por complacerlo. Dios, tenerlo de ese modo, totalmente a su merced le encendía como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

En el número cinco se detuvo, lo miró detenidamente y sonrió, una idea brillante cruzó su mente. Por el momento dejó de lado la Bara para acariciar con un dedo las zonas enrojecidas, lastimadas por él, se acercó y le proporcionó un mordisco en la nalga derecha que dejó marca y…

-¿A caso escuché otro quejido?-


	13. Parte 10: Anthony

Respiraba agitadamente. Después del golpe a la zona lastimada de su espalda, le siguió uno más y después la mano de su Amo presionando sobre ese lugar. Anthony estaba tratando de no llorar y se mordía los labios con fuerza para no hacerlo.

Tembló de miedo cuando Max le dijo que si no hacia un buen trabajo lo echaría a la calle. Casi comete el error de abrir la bocota y suplicar por perdón, pero nuevamente se mordió los labios. No quería más la Bara sobre su cuerpo.

Así empezaron de nuevo y esta vez aunque a Anthony le temblaba la voz logro terminar. Su Amo había sido benevolente y solo le había dado con la Bara cinco veces más, para posteriormente sentir las manos de Max recorrer las zonas enrojecidas, apretando y presionando, lo cual hizo que soltara pequeños quejidos, que sonaban más a gemidos, mientras sentía su miembro seguir tan duro como al principio.

Sin embargo todo se fue al carajo cuando la boca y dientes de su dominante se cerraron en torno a su nalga derecha, su piel estaba muy sensible y su cuerpo se encontraba tan despierto como no recordaba en mucho tiempo. Podía sentir el aire a su alrededor, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

“Amo…” se atrevió a sollozar. “Amo, por favor… piedad.” Lloriqueo, sin embargo aquello no era su palabra de seguridad, y muy probablemente Max le infringiría más dolor debido a su altanería y atrevimiento. Estaba bien. Eso era lo que Anthony quería.


	14. Parte 11: Max

Aquel gemido y petición le hicieron arder. El sumiso estaba muy irreverente, tal parecía que quería provocarlo, hacerle descargar su furia en él y si bien la parte humana de su cerebro le decía que algo no andaba bien en el pelinegro, la parte totalmente irracional la callaba al pensar todos los gemidos y súplicas que podría generar.

—Comienzo a pensar que realmente quieres que me olvidé de ti. En ese caso, te daré tu última oportunidad.

Regresó al mismo lugar donde había tomado la venda y las sogas y de él tomó un pequeño objeto parecido a un huevo y regresó junto a su amante. Miró su trasero con detenimiento, teniendo una vista en primer plano de la entrada suplicante del sumiso. Sabía que esa entrada era sólo suya y que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

—Te daré permiso de hablar— dijo con voz ronca— pero no te permito terminar. No vas a correrte hasta que yo te lo ordene y si me desobedeces de nuevo… esto nunca más volverá a pasar ¿Has entendido?

Por primera vez en su vida mintió. Aunque Anthony se corriera, aunque desobedeciera cada una de sus órdenes, lo seguiría deseando y permitiendo compartir muchas más experiencias de ese tipo. Claro que el hombre maniatado frente a él no tenía forma de saberlo así que sería interesante saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a soportar con esa amenaza.

Lamió su dedo índice y medio para introducirlos en su entrada, pensaba hacerlo despacio, tortuosamente despacio pero al ver cómo estos eran succionados supo que estaba ansioso de recibirlo dentro de él. Gruñó de placer nuevamente.

— ¿Tan ansioso estás? Quiero saber qué pasaría si yo hago… esto— giró los dedos en el interior rozando sus paredes. Lo conocía tan bien— Ah, con que eso sucede ¿Y si tocó aquí?— rozó entonces su próstata y sintió el estremecimiento del hombre aunado al potente gemido que salió de su boca.

Tomó el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarlo increíblemente lento, tocando aún su punto dulce. Se maravilló por el sonido de su voz y por los espasmos de su cuerpo.

—Esto aún no es nada, compórtate— dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dejó su tarea y tomó nuevamente el pequeño huevo, y lo introdujo suavemente en el sumiso— Créeme, absolutamente nada— con un dispositivo encendió el objeto que comenzó a vibrar dentro de Anthony. Ahora sí tendría un verdadero espectáculo.


	15. Parte 12: Anthony

Temblaba visiblemente. Por un lado Max le amenazaba con irse de su lado, con abandonarle para no volver. Recordó a su hermano y que tal vez ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos y no pudo evitar lloriquear de tristeza y dolor. Todo, todo menos eso.

Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando sintió los dedos de su Amo en su entrada, su dominante era cruel, sí, pero justo también. Sabía que decirle y cuando hacerlo y si le estaba tocando era porque aún lo deseaba y no se desharía pronto de él. 

Se relajó lo más que pudo y echo un trasero hacia atrás, dejando que los dedos se resbalaran todavía más adentro de él, y fue recompensado cuando escucho a su amo gruñir de placer. 

“Amo… amo… ahh”, sintió su próstata ser torturada mientras seguía sin poder controlar su boca, un gemido fuerte abandono sus labios mientras que su saliva caía en el otro lado del potro. Abrió y cerró los puños de sus manos, tratando de controlarse pero no podía. La mano de Max sobre su miembro tampoco ayudaba. 

“Amo… soy tuyo… AHH… ahhh… soy t-tu… pu-ta…”, sintió los espasmos recorrer desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, mientras trataba de tragar saliva y controlar su respiración. 

Suspiro algo aliviado al tener en pequeño descanso mientras que escuchaba a su Amo volver a moverse por la Sala de Juegos, y se preguntó vagamente que pasaría con el ahora. ¿Qué le haría Max? La respuesta llego cuando sintió algo rozar la entrada de su cuerpo, volvió a tomar aire mientras se prepara para la penetración y soltaba un suspiro al sentir esa cosa hundirse en su entrada.

Bueno, aquello no era tan malo. No era la primera vez que su dominante introducía objetos de distintos tamaños en su cuerpo, con el fin de exasperarlo, pero no esperaba algo así ahora. La calma que aquel descubrimiento le había dado le duro poco cuando la cosa en su interior empezó a vibrar.

¿Así que a eso se refería su amo cuando le dijo que no tenía permitido terminar? Anthony estaba en el cielo pero en el infierno al mismo tiempo. El objeto hacia vibrar su trasero completamente mientras se hundía más y más en él. 

“…no…ahhhh…no… p-por favor…páralo…”, Anthony suplicaba por misericordia, no bien pasaron cinco minutos. No quería venirse pero el placer era demasiado. Aquella cosa torturaba su próstata y él no podía hacer nada. No podía poner sus manos en su miembro y detener su orgasmo. 

Estaba al borde. Su cuerpo se mecía de atrás para adelante por voluntad propia y sus testículos rosaban o su pierna derecha o la izquierda. Sus pezones a su vez lo hacían con el potro y todo aquello anudado a la imagen mental de Max observándolo desde lejos en silencio. Era demasiado. Delicioso, exquisito, pero demasiado.  
“A-amo… por-r favor… por f-favor… detenlo…no-o qui-iero correr…me”, no sabía si Max estaba entendiendo algo que lo que él decía pero tampoco quería averiguar qué pasaría si se corría sin el consentimiento de su dominante. 

Anthony ardía en las llamas del placer pero a su vez el miedo era un buen estimulante para bajar su libido. Pensar que Max le dejaría…no. Apretó los labios y después se los mordió. Preferiría morir por romperse el labio y atragantarse con su propia sangre a desobedecer y perder a su Amo para siempre.


	16. Parte 13: Max

Para ese punto la necesidad de tomarlo en ese preciso momento le parecía la idea más exquisita del mundo.

Verlo retorcerse, suplicarle… no iba a aguantar por más tiempo. Detrás de él por fin se desabotonó los pantalones y dejó salir su miembro endurecido. Lo acarició un par de veces y un ronco gemido salió por primera vez de su boca.

—Ah, Sí, eres mi puta, bien dicho— le acarició ambas nalgas y se refregó a penas en ellas— ¿No quieres correrte?— le preguntó malicioso— ¿Quieres obedecer, mi puta?— aún con el vibrador en su interior, introdujo dos dedos, presionando el dispositivo aún más contra su próstata.

— ¿Se siente bien?— su pregunta sobraba, claro que lo disfrutaba, sólo era necesario escucharlo y ver cómo intentaba liberarse de esa sensación tan abrumadora. Movió los dedos rápidamente para torturarlo y funcionó. Jamás se cansaría de verlo de ese modo, tan necesitado, tan suplicante, demonios, Anthony Stark era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse vivo.

Sacó sus falanges del interior ajeno y los lamió con gula para después hincarse y quedar de frente con su entrada que se expandía y dilataba, separó sus nalgas para tener una mejor vista y sonrió.

—Qué delicia— susurró y lamió ésta despacio. Volvió a tomar el miembro ajeno y a acariciarlo.

Lo masturba al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en su cavidad. La vibración del objeto dentro del sumiso le hacía cosquillas provocando una sonrisa y más deseo por él.


	17. Parte 14: Anthony

El placer que recorría su cuerpo era indescriptible. Cada célula de su cuerpo, cada musculo, cada fibra, todo en conjunto se sentía tan vivo que por un momento Anthony pensó que no había momento en la vida del ser humano que pudiera igualar el que vivía en aquellos momentos.

Su mente ya había perdido la cordura y de su boca solo salían incoherencias, anudado a eso le acompañaban quejidos, gemidos… alaridos de placer. Gritos que de no ser porque la Sala se encontraba insonorizada, estaba seguro se escucharían en toda la cuadra alrededor de ellos.

Anthony ya no existía. Quien se encontraba en su cuerpo era un hombre que estaba dominado por sus sentidos y por su placer. El hombre atado haría lo que fuera por llegar a la cima y experimentar lo que seguramente sería uno de los orgasmos más intensos que en su vida habría o pudiera tener. Max estaba dejando la vara muy alta para su siguiente amante.

Sintió la lengua de su Amo en su entrada, mientras su mano masajeaba su miembro, el cual ya soltaba líquido pre seminal de la punta. No faltaba mucho para que se corriera en la mano de su dominante y con ello desobedecía lo que era la última orden impuesta por Max.

Pero para aquellos momentos a Anthony no podría importarle menos. Lo único que quería era sentir a su Amo perderse en el placer y ser él quien le llevara hasta ahí. “Usa-same… amo…”, fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que sintiera el cosquilleo en su vientre bajo y se viniera con la mano y la boca de Max en su cuerpo.

Su boca se abrió en una o casi perfecta pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. El orgasmo golpeaba fuerte a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir esa rigidez que te atrapa pero que es tan jodidamente deliciosa que quieres sentirla por el resto de tu vida. El peso de su cuerpo cayó completamente en el potro, piernas y brazos laxos y sin fuerza alguna mientras que su cabeza se mecía suavemente y su boca quedaba abierta dejando regueros de su saliva en el piso.

Deliciosos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo mientras Max seguía perdido en lo suyo. Una paz indescriptible se apodero de todo su cuerpo permitiendo que cada parte del mismo se relajara. Trato de sonreír pero era imposible, la inconciencia le reclamaba como suyo y Anthony no era nadie para negarse, así que se dejó ir. Sabía que estaba a salvo con Max.


	18. Parte 15: Max

Sintió los espasmos del clímax en su boca y la humedad del sumiso en su mano. Sonrió satisfecho, si bien le gustaba la obediencia, Anthony le daba más placer cuando hacía lo que quería. Eso le daba más libertad de hacerle lo que quería, de la forma que quisiera.

Se levantó y quedó mirando el desastre que era el hombre, se relamió los labios sin pudor

—Qué descarado— susurró como si éste pudiera escucharlo. Apagó el vibrador y lo extrajo de su interior con cuidado. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió; tenía impregnado el sabor del sumiso, ese sabor que lo enloquecía.

Lo dejó de lado y rodeó el potro para después acuclillarse y quedar a la altura de su rostro inconsciente, tomó su mentón y depositó un beso. Primero fue suave hasta que se convirtió en una exploración detallada. Introdujo su lengua y recorrió su cavidad bucal con éxtasis. Se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana. Si fueras otro, ya te hubiera botado… pero me gusta tanto dominarte que te lo permito—con cuidado, comenzó a desatarlo hasta dejarlo libre sobre el potro. Recorrió una vez más su cuerpo con suavidad, deteniéndose en las marcar rojas que él había provocado y besarlas con lentitud. Después de dejarlo libre, lo cargó con cuidado hasta la cama y lo depositó con cuidado sobre ella. Se recostó junto a él y lo miró detenidamente.

Debía ser honesto, sentía más que una amistad por él, pero estaba acostumbrado a perder a todos los que amaba. Anthony era lo último que le quedaba y no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo. Le acarició el cabello y depositó besos por todo su rostro y sus manos. Suspiró y se levantó, para comenzar a atarle las manos a la cama con correas que ésta incluía.

Después de pensarlo un poco decidió dejar libres sus pies y fue directo a su "botiquín especial" dónde tomó un frasco de alcohol y un lubricante, el favorito del sumiso.

—Voy a usarte cómo quieres… pero vas a estar consciente cuando lo haga— acercó el frasco de alcohol a su nariz y poco a poco lo despertó de su sueño— te la has pasado haciendo lo que quieres, me desobedeces una y otra vez.

Aún aturdido lo miró y Max sólo le devolvió una sonrisa. Abrió el lubricante y dejó caer el contenido sobre el miembro flácido del sumiso para después resbalar hasta su trasero. Embadurnó los mismos dedos que había usado con anterioridad y los volvió a introducir ante la atenta mirada de Anthony. Con la mano contraria comenzó a masajear el pene para comenzar a despertarlo.

—Ya te has divertido bastante, es momento de que también lo haga— acercó su pene erecto y lo unió junto al del sumiso que comenzaba a reaccionar— mira nada más, sólo unos segundos y tú cuerpo de puta reacciona ¿Puedes sentirlo?— dijo refiriéndose a su propio pene— pronto estará dentro de ti— unos segundos más y ya se había impregnado del lubricante— te voy a hacer entender que todas tus acciones tienen una consecuencia. Y para ti, esa consecuencia… soy yo.


	19. Parte 16: Anthony

Se sintió un poco aturdido cuando despertó con un aroma extraño pero conocido, increíblemente conocido. Era… ¿acaso era alcohol? Si, la respuesta era correcta. Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez para fijarla en la extraña figura frente a él. Cuando pudo centrar la imagen, era Max quien le sonreía.

¿Max? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Max en su departamento? Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con él… ¿qué estaba pasando? Sin embargo su mente de pronto hizo un clic y lo recordó todo. De nuevo.

Natasha, Rogers, Tony, él y el bendito puto quirófano. Y recordó que estaba haciendo ahí.

No, Max no estaba en su departamento. Anthony era quien estaba en el suyo. Y estaba recibiendo un muy buen merecido castigo, proporcionado por nadie más que por su dominante y amo: Max Martini.

  
  
Se removió un poco y se dio cuenta que tenía las manos atadas a los postes de la cama. La cama en si era suave y las sabanas sedosas al tacto y no pudo evitar contener un gemido de alivio, aquello se sentía bien contra lo que había sido la dureza del potro en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, noto que sus piernas y pies estaban libres de ataduras y se preguntó el porqué. Su respuesta llego en breve en cuanto su Amo vertió el contenido del lubricando sobre su miembro aun dormido.

Gimió de nuevo cuando el olor del lubricante llego a sus fosas nasales. Era su favorito. El que él usaba en la soledad y privacidad de su departamento para esas noches en las que cansado y fastidiado no quería ningún compañero de cama más que sus manos y dedos.

Sintió el mismo resbalarse entre sus testículos para recorrer la abertura de sus nalgas, ahí donde Max ya le había tocado y profanado antes, para terminar en las sabanas de la cama. Apretó los puños y jalo de manera inconsciente las correas de la cama, sintiendo la firmeza de las cuerdas, gimió un poco más fuerte cuando supo que no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía liberarse.

Arqueo su espalda cuando los dedos de su dominante entraron a su cuerpo todavía con más facilidad gracias al líquido derramado en su miembro y sintió como su amo le tomaba en mano. La sensación era deliciosamente caliente en la parte baja de su vientre.

“A-amo… se siente…si… puedo… puedo sentirte Amo.” Gimió quedamente. Necesitaba más, quería más. “Si-i amo… soy… ahhh… soy tu-u… puta.” Arqueo de nuevo la espalda, Max no tenía consideración de él mientras le masturbaba suave pero firmemente. Sintió los dedos salir de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar un quejido de inconformidad.

\- Te voy a hacer entender que todas tus acciones tienen una consecuencia. Y para ti, esa consecuencia… soy yo.- Esa frase dicha por su amo. Eso le volvió loco. Soltó un grito de placer para inmediatamente después abrir más sus piernas y alzar el trasero para dejar a la vista la entrada de su cuerpo.

“Tómame… ahhh… ¡tómame ya!” se atrevió a decir, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso pudiera traerle. Anthony necesitaba ser poseído por su Amo a la brevedad posible.


	20. Parte 17: Max

Sonrió satisfecho, al parecer Anthony ya estaba del todo despierto lo que le permitía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Verlo pedir por él, era una descarga de placer que se acumulaba en su vientre, si se tocaba estaba muy seguro que acabaría, pero no era esa la forma en la que quería hacerlo. No, él quería hacerlo dentro del sumiso, mientras sentía su calor apretándole, alojándolo en su parte más íntima dónde sólo él había llegado.

Demonios, esa era una idea demasiado romántica para ese momento. No era malo pero, no podía dejarse llevar por el romanticismo, no era lo que Anthony necesitaba, lo conocía, para haber acudido a él era porque sentía la necesidad de que alguien lo hiciera sufrir de uno u otro modo. Se alegraba de ser él quien le proporcionara ese consuelo.

Gruñó al seguir su tarea, se sentía increíble, simplemente podría seguir todo el día, es decir, verlo a su merced, tenerlo solo para él… bien, le gustaría realmente tenerlo solo para él. Aunque era el único en poseerlo, sabía que Anthony no se medía con el número de parejas. Podía ir con una y después con otro. Realmente creyó que había encontrado a alguien estable después de no verlo durante tanto tiempo.

Comenzaba a aceptar que nunca sería para él y, helos ahí, pidiendo nuevamente por su atención. Esta vez definitivamente no lo dejaría ir, no se lo permitiría… no podría soportar verlo así de roto, lo conocía bien, y sabía que había pasado por algo realmente duro para que ni siquiera le preocupara el desobedecerlo. Él podría detener su dolor si tan solo… se lo permitiera.

Se sacó los pantalones y desabotonó su camisa exhibiéndose frente al castaño mirándolo seriamente.

\--¿Ahora me das órdenes?— Subió a la cama y tomó el cuello del hombre, cortándole un poco la respiración, sin llegar a asfixiarlo o hacerle daño— comienzo a creer que realmente quieres que sea malo contigo. Pero créeme, no te va a gustar— se acercó a su oído— vas a pedírmelo adecuadamente— susurró— sin tartamudeos, sin jadeos, la voz clara y fuerte, sin levantarla. Mi paciencia se agota, así que si fallas… te desataré y te irás de aquí. Ya te he permitido demasiado, esta es tu última oportunidad, falla, y tendrás que hacerte "cargo" solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios :D  
> Un kudo también es muy apreciado :3


End file.
